MI DESEO ES EL SUYO
by jenedith princess
Summary: LA GUERRA A ACABADO, UN DESEO QUE NARUTO PIDIO, Y UNA NUEVA VIDA... PASEN Y LEAN DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD SOY PESIMA EN LOS SUMARY... LEVE SHONEN AI Y MENCION DE MPREG
1. Chapter 1

HOLA ESTOY AKI CON UN RARO INTENTO DE UN ONE SHOT JEJEJEJE SALIO EN COMO UNA TARDE DE ESCUCHAR MUSICA DE TODO TIPO... ESPERO LE GUSTE Y QUIZA ESTOY PLANEADO UNA SEGUNDA PARTE A ESTE FIC NO LO SE... ESPERO LE GUSTE Y DEJEN COMENTARIOS SE LOS AGRADECERIA.

RECUERDEN QUE NARUTO Y COMPAÑIA NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE M. KISHIMOTO.

* * *

**"CUMPLIENDO MÍ DESEO QUE ES SU DESEO"**

Había pasado cuanto tiempo? En realidad no lo sabia pero estoy feliz… la cuarta guerra ninja había terminado y por lo tanto todo estaba en paz, las 5 grandes

naciones ninjas por el momento se encontraban en una alianza que esperaba durara para siempre, aunque siendo realista tampoco era que de una u otra forma eso se terminaría pero estaba seguro que el romper esos lazos creados durante la guerra tardaría mucho tiempo-ttebayo.

Los lazos con suna iban de maravilla al igual que su reconstrucción…. Si de una u otra manera suna habia quedado algo destruida por la guerra…. Y el hecho de que Gaara fuera el Kazekage ayudaba mucho su alianza.

Con el Raikage si bien la relación no iba como caramelo, se podría decir que problemas no habia…. Y si le sumaba su extraña amistad con Killer Bee…. Bueno esto iba para largo-ttebayo

La Tsuchikage y el Mitzukage era otra cosas si bien no se metían en sus asuntos tampoco era que les fueran ayudar pero no movería por ahora las cosas…

En cuanto a Konoha, se recuperaba, y si bien no era la aldea que en un momento era lucia esplendorosa. Tsunade-obachan aun seguía ejerciendo cono Hokage, y eso alimentaba la esperanza de los aldeanos y de los ninjas.

Además habia cumplido mi promesa, habia traído de vuelta a Sasuke a la villa…. Bueno en realidad el fue quien me llevo a la aldea….pero es que me habia quedado sin chacra alguna y no podía moverme-ttebayo! En fin, el estaba de vuelta y mejor que nunca por que no solo habia traído a mi mejor amigo sino que…. Bueno es que después de pensar mucho, y en verdad fue mucho-ttebayo… habia reconocido que lo que en verdad sentía hacia ese bastado-Uchiha como solía llamarlo… era amor… si estaba perdidamente enamorado de ese teme orgulloso.

En fin, lo que mas le agradaba era que durante aquella gran batalla nadie de mis amigos habia perecido, habían salido lastimados pero nadie de gravedad… lo que me sorprendía aun mas era que después de todo eso y que claro todos juntos venciéramos a Madara aparecieran frente a nosotros 4 bestias desde el cielo acompañadas de las 7 bijus, fue realmente sorprendente ver un espectáculo así-ttebayo…

Todos estábamos cansados, jamás pensamos que pelear contra el biju de 10 colas fuera tan peligroso-ttebayo, Madara estuvo a punto de vencernos pero le hicimos ver que al final si todos unimos fuerzas somos invencibles, si cuando estábamos a punto de recibir uno de los ataques de aquel mounstro Chouji llego y lo lanzo fuera con su jutsu de expansion de cuerpo, cuando nos dimos cuenta no solo estábamos Kakashi-sensei, gay-sensei y yo sino también los 5 kages y los nijas sobrevivientes de la guerra, fue maravilloso ver pelear a todos ellos juntos olvidando sus diferencias, y aun mas cuando vi llegar a Sasuke, mi corazón se paralizo, y la razón fue que el me protegió… me dijo "estas bien… miedosito?" junto con esa sonrisa arrogante…. Al verlo tan cerca mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas pero que rápidamente fueron sustituidas por una gran sonrisa y un "llegas tarde teme!", claro no iba a dejar que me viera llorando como un mariquita-ttebayo!.

De una u otra manera ganamos a ese rufián y descansamos, pero poco después el cielo que hasta ese momento habia permanecido oculto bajo las nubes grises se despejo un poco dejando ver 7 cápsulas que contenían a las almas de los bijus que fueron extraídos por ese infeliz-ttebayo, y junto con ellos descendían 4 bestias mas…. Entre en pánico en ese momentos lo juro-ttebayo, pensé que ahora si moriríamos… pero no fue así, al parecer esas bestias eran nada mas ni nada menos las regidoras y las que crearon a los 9 bijus, dejándolos en el mundo humano para mantener un equilibrio pero que los humanos por la ambición al poder las tomaron haciendo de estas un arma para alcanzar sus cometidos malévolos, por lo que permitieron a hombres de buen corazón encerrarlos en personas inocentes, en bebes recién nacidos.

Pero no falto quien los quería utilizar para sus fines malévolos como fue el caso de Madara, esas bestias nos explicaron la razón de los poderes ilimitados de los bijus y por que cada uno tenia diferentes numero de colas, cada bestia, tenia un fin, por ejemplo el ocho colas debía trasmitir esa alegría y espontaneidad, y de ahí residía su poder… el Kyubi en cambio, absorbía y reflejaba el odio constante de la humanidad… realmente me sorprendí de ello-ttebayo. Y aunque no fue la primera vez que lo pensaba, sentí pena por Kyubi, tener que soportar ese odio el solo, debería ser muy doloroso no?

Realmente no si se la historia cambiaria con lo que ahora todos sabíamos…. Pero se que pondremos de nuestro lado para que sea así… al parecer y según sus planes las 7 bijus dormirían hasta que alguien llegara a este mundo y pudiera enseñarles lo que es un mundo lleno de amor, ya que el ocho colas y Kyubi aun seguid dentro de Bee y de mi, pero antes de marcharme aquella 4 bestias, se dirigieron hacia mi-ttebayo,

"un regalo tendrás elegido, pero deberás elegir bien, por que de ello obtendrás felicidad o envidia, algo que tu corazón anhela podremos brindar es tu decisión tomar o dejar esta oportunidad",

y frente a mi pude ver la imagen que durante tantos años desee ver…. Mis padres….pero…. aun cuando yo los tenia a mi lado….habia quienes estaban triste….Kurenai extrañaba a Asuma….Sasuke a su familia…. Tsunade a Dan y a su hermano….Kakashi a Obito….fue cuando lo comprendí… si mi deseo se cumple el de ellos no volverá… podría ser egoísta acaso?... "mi deseo…. Es el siguiente…."

-Naruto kun!- detuve mi caminar, frente a mi, mis amigos se encontraban, sonrientes como deseaba como me gustaba verlos

-apresúrate Naruto!- ,me gritaba Sakura chan mientras movía su mano, me apresure a llegar a su lado, y entre risas nos dirigimos hacia nuestro destino, nos entrevistaríamos con Tsunade obachan ya que se retiraría del cargo, cuando llegamos pude ver a cada uno de mis amigos…. Felices y a cada aldeano de la villa, el ver rostros sonriendo ante mi era realmente lo que siempre quise, Kurenai estaba con aquel niño quien reía animadamente junto con su padre… así es Asuma sensei junto con Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku, Obito ademas de una que otra persona fueron revividas por las 4 bestias.

"mi deseo…. Es el siguiente….. que los sueños de ellos se cumplan si soy egoísta por una vez en la vida…. Sus sueños y anhelos son los míos propios-ttebayo…." Esa fue mi respuesta a aquellas bestias

"estas seguro de ello? Si cumplimos con sus deseos los tuyos no podrán cumplirse" dijo una de ellas.

"no me importa, soy conciente de lo que significaría, pero eso es lo que deseo… ellos son mi familia y si con ello puedo pagarles no abr mayor problema por mi-ttebayo, mi sueño alguna vez fue el conocer quienes me dieron la vida y saber la razón por la que no se encontraban con migo, y ello se cumplió, conocí a mis padres y se que dieron su vida protegiéndome, por que me amaban demasiado, mi deseo se cumplió hace mucho, y lo que aun me aguarda lo realizare con el tiempo-ttebayo…"

después de ello solo aquellas personas que se marcharon dejando un deseo pendiente por cumplir revivieron, entre ellos Asuma sensei, quien deseaba antes de morir el poder conocer y enseñarle varias cosas a su hijo d como ser un buen ninja, la familia de Sasuke fue revivida, ya que al parecer los padres de Sasuke no tenían nada que ver con la rebelión que su clan estaba planeado y bueno ellos junto con Itachi querían ver reír a Sasuke nuevamente-ttebayo….

También podía ver a Kakashi peleando con un tipo parecido a Sasuke, ese era Obito, la persona que Kakashi jamás se perdono su muerte y quien le enseño muchas cosas entre ellas que un ninja que desobedece as reglas es basura, pero aquel que abandona a sus amigos es peor que basura-ttebayo.

Varias personas revivieron… y muchas otras mas se quedaron descansando eternamente, entre ellos Jiraiya, vaya quien diría que ero sennin dejo todo planeado….. obachan esta hablando atentamente seguramente dando un discurso de lo que paso y lo que espera de la aldea-ttebayo… y quien sabe que mas….

Todos aplauden y vitorean a la que fue, es y seguirá siendo la quinta Hokage de Konoha para darle frente al que ahora es el líder de la villa, un hombre rubio y de mirada azulina, con la banda de konoha en su frente hace acto de presencia-ttebayo, todos lo miran con orgullo, admiración, y demás…. Sin dudas el sera un buen Hokage… y estoy orgullo de el…. Su nombre…. Namikaze Minato, mejor conocido como el rayo amarillo de konoha.

Si mis padres revivieron, como un regalo de aquellas bestias, por salvar al mundo y por mostrar un corazón humilde y noble hasta el final…. Un regalo que sin dudas siempre agradeceré-ttebayo.

* * *

después de que el puesto de Hokage fuera tomado por mi padre, me dirijo solo hacia la montaña de los kages, ese lugar realmente me fascina, el ver como konoha va saliendo hacia delante me es gratificante, 4 años ha pasado desde que la guerra acabo…. 4 años llenos de paz…. Llenos de felicidad en el mundo shinobi,

Sakura y Sai iniciaron una relación, es medio rara ya que casi siempre Sakura chan le pega hasta dejar inconsciente al pobre de Sai-ttebayo

Ino sale con Chouji, realmente es una pareja muy dispareja-ttebayo

Kiba intenta salir con Hinata, y digo intenta por que Neji no da un solo respiro al pobre, con el pretexto de saber si es lo suficiente para su prima-ttebayo, eso es ser cruel.

Lee y Tenten bueno ellos sieguen reuniéndose con Gay sensei, Shino sigue pasando inadvertido, y Shikamaru sigue con que es demasiado problemático, Sasuke también es jounin junto con Itachi, hay misiones en las que Itachi, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Kiba hacemos juntos como escuadrón anbu.

Se esta haciendo tarde-ttebayo, el atardecer empieza a asomarse por las montañas, eso me recuerda cuando le confesé a Sasuke mis sentimientos dejando a todos mis amigos con la boca abierta ademas claro de a mis padres y a sus padres, creo que el decir en plena reunión "Sasuke me gustas mucho!" a pleno pulmón no fue la mejor confesión del mundo pero vamos soy…. Impulsivo-ttebayo…. Aunque la respuesta que recibí tampoco fue la mas romántica del mundo "ya lo se dobe, pensé que jamás te atreverías a decirlo usuratonkachi" eso acompañado de su sonrisa llena de prepotencia.

4 años que llevo una vida de genuina felicidad…. Mi relación con Sasuke va bien, y bueno de hecho lo estoy esperando, no debe tardar, y no quiero que tarde-ttebayo, hay algo debe saber, que me hizo, que hizo tanto a mis padres como a los sus felices, de hecho los he dejado con un gran alboroto en la mansión Uchiha jejejejeje, vaya cuanto tarda ese teme….. pero no importa, el vendrá no creo que la nota que le deje en la mesa de la sala, lo deje para siempre sorprendido o si? Jejeje aunque claro…. Tampoco es que le haya dicho que lo esperaría aquí, pero se que vendrá…. Lo se…..y cuando lo haga….

_Teme: _

_De ahora en adelante debes trabajar mas para mantenerme ya que me retirare por un tiempo de la misiones por lo menos unos tres años o menos, todo depende de cómo se crié Mikan por que te aviso desde ahorita que ese sera su nombre! así que prepárate que en nueves meses tal vez menos, tengas que cuidar de ella…. Felicidades! Por que se que será A!_

_Atte:_

_Naruto y Mikan (desde la pancita de papa)_

Decirle de frente que sera un buen padre, un buen amigo, y un buen protector, por que a final ese es Sasuke…. Y NUNCA LO CAMBIARIA….

Si mi vida ha dado giros inesperados… unos de dolor, soledad, aventuras, diversión, felicidad, y tristezas…. Pero sin dudas todo eso ha valido la pena…. Y no me arrepiento de haber vivido ninguno de ellos, por que me gracias a ello… en estos momentos…. Soy lo que soy… candidato a Hokage, el jinjuriki del Kyubi y el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente…. Naruto Uzumaki – ttebayo!


	2. VIVIENDO EL EMBARAZO

hola! aki con una segunda parte y final... no me pude resistir jajajajajaja bueno como sea recuerden que naruto no es de mi propiedad, esperro les guste como a mi me gusto bueno me insipre y lo termine en dos horas jajajajaja bueno espero me dejen sus coentarios para poder morir en paz... es broma eeee

sin mas los dejo aki con el segundo cap.

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

**VIVIENDO EL EMBARAZO**

Desde que la noticia se dio a conocer… toda la aldea fue envuelta en un gran tumulto, varias personas se quedaron sorprendidas pero eso no impido sentirse feliz por su héroe.

Tsunade quien desde el primer mes estuvo checando la situación del kitsune apuntaba todo y cada uno de los aspectos que revisaba. Durante los primeros días fue difícil saber con exactitud ya que a pesar de saber por boca del mismo Uzumaki, como se encontraba el Uchiha quería hablar con el de temas….. Qué va! Solo quería confirmar lo dicho por el rubio y verlo. Sufrir? Si eso era jajajaja.

Aunque le extrañaba la razón por la que Naruto no le había dicho a nadie con respecto a su estado, y no le sorprendió enterarse de ellos cuando se lo dijo… al parecer Kyubi ya lo sabía… rayos, ella quería decírselo… aunque por algo él había insistido en hacerse los estudios…. Aguafiestas… eso era el maldito zorro demonio…¬¬ pero… el ver las lágrimas de su ninja preferido al confírmalo… fue una escena que nunca olvidaría. Por lo que desde el comienzo llevo una bitácora para el cuidado del ojiazul.

**APUNTES DEL EMBARAZO DE NARUTO UZUMAKI**

**Dra. Tsunade.**

**confidencia**l

**PRIMER MES DE EMBARAZO**:

Naruto: ninguno.

Sasuke: Dolores: en algunas zonas de su cuerpo; Náuseas y vómitos: Comenzaron los malestares durante las mañanas, mareos y ganas de vomitar

**NOTA: encontrara al Uchiha y verlos con mis propios ojos jajajaja**

**SEGUNDO MES DE EMBARAZO:**

Naruto: empieza a acumular líquidos y grasa por lo que sube un poco de peso.

Sasuke: en la semana 6 de embarazo, empezó a sentir más sueño y cansancio, mareos, va mucho al baño a vomitar, sufre bajas de azúcar lo que hace que sufra de mareos o desmayos.

Cambios en el bebé: un extremo es más ancho que el otro, la parte de la cabeza se está poniendo más redonda y grande en proporción al resto de lo que será su cuerpo. semana siete se desarrolla muy rápido y aparecieron dos puntos negros, es lo que serán sus ojos, el bebé mide unos 12 mm y su peso es 0,5 gramos.

**TERCER MES DE EMBARAZO:**

Naruto: pechos más sensibles y han crecido un poco,

Sasuke: Náuseas y vómitos…

Cambios en el bebé: su boca se ha formado y puede abrirla y cerrarla.

**NOTA: Recordarle a Naruto que través del cordón umbilical que su bebé respira.**

**CUARTO MES DE EMBARAZO:**

Naruto: subió de peso y comenzó a formarse una pequeña barriguita, sus caderas empiezan a ensancharse.

Sasuke: dolores de espalda.( JAJAJAJA esto se pone bueno… veremos si al Moreno le dan ganas de jugar más con el kitsune)

Cambios en el bebé: al finalizar el cuarto mes mide unos 10 cm de largo y su peso alcanza los 100 gramos. Ya tiene formados sus deditos y sus pies, aunque no están del todo definidas sus extremidades, ya es un mini ser dentro de mamá. sus ojos aunque siguen cerrados ya no son solo dos diminutos puntos negros, sino que han crecido debe ser del tamaño de un aguacate (*-*).

QUINTO MES DE EMBARAZO:

Naruto: Le cuesta estar derecho, hay cambios en la columna vertebral, que modifican sus posturas habituales. le cuesta respirar un poco. Sasuke: Cansancio, Inflamación en las piernas, Estreñimiento, Ardores estomacales. Las ganas de ir al baño aumentan.

Sasuke: cansancio, inflamación en las piernas, estreñimiento, ardores estomacales. aumentan las ganas de ir al baño.

Cambios en el bebé: duerme mucho y su piel es menos transparente. Sus medidas son llegar unos 22,5 de largo y un peso de 380 g.

**NOTA: Explicarle a Naruto Y a Sasuke que esto ocurre porque sufre un aumento de la presión intraabdominal, que hará que respire de otra manera. Siente las primeras pataditas.** Se realizó una ecografía negaron querer saber el sexo del bebe. (¬¬) Explicarles también que él bebe ya les escucha y siente. Comprar tapones para los oídos, y así evitar escuchar las quejas del rubio.

**SEXTO MES DE EMBARAZO:**

Naruto: aumento tres kilos

Sasuke: Cansancio, SIENTE calambres. sufre una serie de cambios de humor, a veces está más irritable u otras veces está feliz, los sentimientos son ambiguos, y se preocupará por el bienestar de tu bebé. Me bombardear con preguntas…me crispa los nervios!

Cambios en el bebé: No deja de moverse y sus músculos se van haciendo más fuertes, su cuerpo está más grande, sus dedos y extremidades están formados y ya empieza a chuparse el dedo, mide 30 centímetros de largo y 20 cm sentado, y su peso es de unos 750 gramos. Como ya está muy grande su postura desde ahora será siempre la fetal con sus extremidades encogidas.

**NOTA: recordarle a Naruto, estirarse antes de acostarte y caminar al menos media hora diaria para que su cuerpo haga ejercicio. No exponerse al sol. Recordarle que ya está "más gordita" por ello debe usar ropa más cómoda, jamás decirle que ya no le queda…. Consecuencias… el ojo morado de Sasuke.**

**SEPTIMO MES DE EMBARAZO:**

Naruto: sufre algunas contracciones, estas se llaman Braxton Hiks, son muy ocasionales y casi son dolor, su cuerpo se contraerá, se pondrá duro pero luego volverá a la normalidad.

Sasuke: Cansancio

Cambios en el bebé: Ya abre los ojos!, ha aprendido a abrir y cerrar los ojos, además ya tiene pestañas

**NOTA: Explicarle a Naruto Y a Sasuke que su cuerpo necesita descansar, pero también debe hacer ejercicio suave, caminar o nadar son muy beneficiosos para su cuerpo. RECORDARLE poner atención en lo que comes, (PROHIBIRLE RAMEN).Es recomendable que coma poco muchas veces al día que comer mucho pocas veces al día y QUE bebe al menos 1,5 o 2 litros al día. SE REALIZO UNA ECOGRAFIA…. ES TAM MONO EL BEBE…(*-*)**

**OCTAVO MES DE EMBARAZO:**

Naruto: Fatiga.

Sasuke: Estreñimiento. INSOMNIO (regalo de la incomodidad de la madre jajaja)

Cambios en el bebé: duerme mucho, el bebé mide unos 45 cm de largo y ya puede estar pesando los dos kilos!

**NOTA: REGAÑAR A NARUTO POR COMER RAMEN A ESCONDIDAS! (Fuente de información… Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji… que por cierto vino como alma en pena jajajaja)**

**NOVENO MES DE EMBARAZO:**

Naruto: Fatiga e insomnio.

Sasuke: Cansancio…. Sin deseo de mas descendencia jajajajajaja

Cambios en el bebé: tiene todos sus órganos en perfecto estado,

**NOTA: Explicarle a Naruto Y a Sasuke que ….. a la Mier… que estén preparados para cualquier caso….**

* * *

Después de la consulta ambas futuros padres se dirigieron hacia la residencia Namikaze, donde sus padres los esperaban con una pequeña sorpresa para ellos, cuando llegaron se sorprendieron al ver el gran salón adornado con globos y cintas de varios colores y regalos bien adornados, todos sus amigos más cercanos se encontraban en la sala esperándoles para lo que sería su baby shower, Naruto mostro su gran sonrisa contagiando a los demás, sonrisa que fue borrada por una cara de sorpresa por todos los presentes al escuchar un sollozo por parte del ninja portador del sharingan, un sollozo por parte de Sasuke, lagrimas que hicieron que su madre corriera a consolarlo y que sus amigos los miraran con ternura…. Bueno casi lograron formular una cara de ternura si no huevera sido porque el mismo sujeto que minutos antes lloraba no le hubiera lanzado una fría mirada y una advertencia que espantaría incluso a Madara…..

La fiesta empezó sin ningún contratiempo claro sin contar con unas cuantas "palabras cariñosas" por parte del Uchiha y varios agradecimientos por parte del Uzumaki, todo ello hubiera continuado sino fuera que un dolor intenso atravesó el cuerpo del rubio haciéndolo gritar, cosa que alarmo a todos, Sakura junto con Tsunade checaron al rubio y les informaron que le momento había llegado.

Llegaron al hospital lo más rápido que pudieron llenado con ello la sala de espera, palabras por parte del rubio dirigidas especialmente a su pareja, y no fueron palabras de aliento…. No claro que no sino amenazas de como moriría si volvía a ponerle un dedo encima y que provocaron que el Uchiha por poco cavará una gran zanja.

Minutos después las campanas del reloj anunciado que el día 13 de octubre comenzaba, el llanto de un bebe se escuchó por todo el hospital, varios suspiros y lágrimas fueron derramadas en aquel momento, la puerta de la sala de cirugías fue abierta, saliendo de ella Tsunade con una gran sonrisa en los ojos, se acercó a los demás informándole que estaba bien y que era un niña, pero que no daría detalles hasta que la vieran con sus propios ojos, le permitió entrar a Sasuke que …bueno ni siquiera pidió permiso simplemente entro y ya…..

Dos horas después de la noticia. Todos se dirigían a la habitación del Uzumaki para ver a la nueva miembro de la familia.

Cuando llegaron encontraron a los nuevos papas de los más felices, Naruto recostado en la cama y Sasuke que no paraba de tararear lo que parecía ser una canción de cuna, todos se acercaron sin hacer gran escándalo hacia el pequeño bulto cubierto con una mantita rosa, era tan pequeño e indefensa, su cabello era negro como la noche, piel cual porcelana, demostrando ser una Uchiha, la niña comenzó a desperezarse producto de los pequeños grititos de felicidad de las mujeres presentes, abriendo por fin sus ojitos…. Todos quedaron prensados al descubrí cual pedazo del cielo eran, zafiros en lugar de ojos era lo que tenía, dos bellas orbes azules, tan azules como su padre, y una pequeña mueca se divisó pretendiendo ser una sonrisa lo que hechizo a todos los presentes.

* * *

Doce años después de aquel día, la Mikan, la pequeña que el día de hoy se gradúa de la academia ninja se aventuraba a recorrer los tejados escapando de sus captores, vestida con un short a medio muslo blanco y una playera naranja sin manga que hacia juego con los guantes sin dedos corría en dirección al bosque donde pretendía perder a sus captores, claro que quedo solo como una propuesta ya que un solo descuido de su parte fue suficiente para que sus dos captores la cogieran del brazo y la encararan.

-a donde crees que ibas señorita?- pregunto un joven de mirada oscura cual noche.

-eeeee…. Aaaaa jugar?-respondió dudosa y con claro nerviosismo

-este día te gradúas, y piensas en jugar?- volvió a hablar el mismo joven

- oh vamos! Soplo es una tonta ceremonia! Ni que fuera la gran cosa!

-es una ceremonia que ningún Uchiha se ha perdido sé muy bien….

Las palabras dichas por el joven se perdieron cuando la mirada de la chica se cruzó con la del otro captor, no fueron necesarias la palabras para comunicarse entre ellos solo unas cuantos segundos fueron suficientes para poder convencerla de regresar y recibir su insignia de genin.

.de acuerdo iré, contento?- pregunto Mikan al segundo sujeto quien respondió con una hermosa sonrisa e interrumpiendo al otro,

-vale pero me lo recompensaras con un graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnn n tazón de ramen!- exclamo la niña haciendo uso de ademanes para expresa aquella palabra.

-claro ttebayo!

Dicho esto la niña desapareció en un puff, dejando solos a los dos hombres

-realmente la consientes mucho Naruto- explico el de mirada oscura

-claro! Ttebayo

-aaaa! Ustedes tiene una extraña conexión, a veces siento envidia, - dijo Sasuke acercándose a su pareja.

-oh vamos! No me dirás que tienes celos… de tu hija ttebayo!

-hpm!, si claro….. ¬¬

-jajajaja Sasuke no me lo puedo creer

-ven aquí usuratonkachi!- dice el ojinegro empezando a corretear al rubio por todo el bosque, sin percatarse de la mirada azulina que los ve desde lejos sonriendo ante tal escena-

Realmente me alegra ser su hija, y tenerlos a mi lado, y aunque no se los diga…. Los amo a los dos…. Gracias por todo papas!- dicho esto la chica se voltea y empieza su recorrido de rama en rama para llegar a la academia y recibir su insignia como genin, hija del jinchuriki del Kyubi y Héroe de la aldea Uzumaki Naruto, hija del portador del Sharingan Sasuke Uchiha, descendiente del clan poderoso clan Uchiha, nieta del rayo amarillo de Konoha, descendiente del clan Uzumaki y Futura Hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja… Uchiha Mikan.


End file.
